


Flowers for the princess

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: I have another drabble for Maki-Bakumon OOPS[note: this one has no revision so I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes in advance.]





	Flowers for the princess

She was one of five kids in a mission. She wasn’t sure what they should do, but that man named Gennai told them to save that unknown world from the darkness. The mission wasn’t easy, she thought, and she also felt like that was an adult thing to do. However, her friend was pretty confident and encouraging them all. And those creatures… _Those weird animals who looked like monsters from kids’ anime shows…_  They were real, not an illusion.

Himekawa Maki felt completely awkward around those creatures.

“Look look!” - Bakumon looked like a toddler, dragging Maki to everywhere in the Digital World - “Do you like those, Maki? They’re pretty!”

The place was surrounded of flowers, some Maki was sure they existed in the human world, some were completely surreal. She liked them, but…

“What’s wrong, Maki?” - Bakumon asked - “Don’t you like them?”

It was **hard**  to see Bakumon fighting enemies. _Why can’t we all be friends and find another way to solve our differences?_

“… It’s nothing” - she gave him a nervous smile - “I’m just amazed with those flowers.”

Bakumon smiled back, and kept dragging her to the flower field. Daigo watched them behind, chuckling at how Bakumon seemed Maki’s little brother. Bonding with those ‘talking-animals’ was fun! But they had a serious task to finish, and this is what Daigo’s partner kept repeating day by day. 

“Don’t go too far you two!” - shouted the glasses girl, totally worried with the little Maki and Bakumon - “Himechan, don’t go too far, okay??!”

“Don’t worry” - Daigo told her - “Himechan is strong, so does Bakumon. And they’re having fun in the flower field. I gonna take a nap…”

“You’re too carefree, Daigo-kun!”- she pouted.

“They’re just picking flowers” - he yawned, then lied on the roots of a tree around the flower field  - “Don’t worry…”

 

“I like them” - Maki answered - “Those are different from the ones in my world. They’re beautiful. Oh, those are forget-me-nots! And those are sunflowers, and those marigolds, and violets and… Huh, that one looks like Palmon’s flower!”

She kept looking around and enjoying that place. Bakumon was loving that moment too, and then he started to pick some flowers. With their flower stem, Bakumon tied them and made a crown. He floated a bit high and put them on Maki’s head.

“B-Bakumon…! Those are for me??” - she blinked.

“Our friends call you by princess, so I think you deserve a crown.”

She chuckled. Her sweet and innocent laugh made him happy.

“Oh, they call me like that because my family name is ‘Himekawa’, not that I’m a princess” - she explained - But… My family name has ‘princess’ on it, so maybe I am a princess…?”

“You can be the group’s princess! Everyone likes you, Maki” - and he looked at the group in the distance. She gave them a gaze as well.

“Maybe I can…”

 _“Himechan, are you listening to me?”_ \- she heard the other girl in the distance.

“I like to be here, Bakumon. But… I’m scared” - she finally confessed, dropping that smile to make a frown - “I don’t want you to get hurt…! I don’t want to anyone get hurt here! Why fighting?”

“I’ll protect you, don’t be afraid” - and Bakumon gave her a serious glare - “That’s my duty, to protect the Chosen Ones. No one will get hurt, I promise you!”

“Bakumon…” - she was still concerned about that ‘mission’ and their ‘duty’.

Bakumon grabbed her hands and smiled:

“I will always be with you, my princess. And I will be fine, as long we fight together as one.”

“You will evolve like the others’ partners?” - she asked - “To something stronger?”

“Of course I will!” - Bakumon nodded - “I will protect everyone!”

“Then, I trust you” - she smiled - “Because all I want is you to be safe and don’t get hurt…! You’re my friend, and I care about you.”

“Don’t worry, we will be fine. I will be fine!”

“I hope so…” - and then she hugged her partner.

 _“Himechan!!”_  - and Maki heard the glasses girl calling her again.

“We’re coming!!” - Maki yelled back, now carrying Bakumon in her arms like a baby.


End file.
